injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Boba Fett (Galactic Emission)
The galaxy's most efficient bounty hunter, Boba Fett, was the unaltered clone of the infamous mercenary, Jango Fett. After witnessing his father's brutal decapitation the first battle of the violent Clone Wars when he was only ten, the clone trained to be as cunning and deadly as a human could be. He then used his quick wits, large arsenal of unstoppable weaponry, and reputation to become the most feared bounty hunter known to the galaxies. Description Fett is clad in his classic Mandalorian armour, having pieces of olive protection strapped to his flame retardant, white jumpsuit and his iconic green helmet having black, reflective, T-shaped visor with a red outline. Scarlet gauntlets hiding several gadgets, a grey rangefinder jabbing out the sided control box on his helmet, brown utility belt wrapped around his waist, and a navy jetpack strapped to his back, this adult male of average height is near indestructible when donning his laser, fire, acid, and vaccum proof attire. Gameplay Matching his brain over brawn, Fett's attacks do not cause much damage, but his speed and his bigger-than-average amount of versatile moves make him a deadly foe for anyone online. His speed and lower than average damage also labels him under "Scout". List of Moves SPECIAL ATTACKS: *'Bursted Blast:' Boba unholsters his EE-3 and fires a three round burst of blaster ammo into his opponent. (5% damage) *'Mandalorian Mayhem:' Fett jumps forward, blasting him further with his jetpack and kicking anyone in the way. (5% damage) *'Night Night': Fett fires a knock out dart out of his knee pad concealed dart launcher. The dart knocks his opponent out where he then roundhouses them right in jaw, giving them a rude awakening. (6% damage) *'Fury of Fett:' Boba knees his enemy in the stomach, making them double over in pain, and coats them in a sweater of flames with his flamethrower. (10% damage) *'Hunter's Hit:' The bounty hunter yanks out his concussion grenade launcher and fires its projectile bomb at his rival. On impact and explosion, the grenade stuns his opponent, when Fett then lunges forwards, flips over, and delivers a skull cracking kick (6% damage) *'Family of Fights:' Fett unholsters his blaster pistol and fires a family of laser rounds into his enemy's throat before he elbows them in the jaw and fires a round of hidden gauntlet blaster ammo into their skull. (9% damage) *'Soaring Speeder:' The clone has a mounted button extend out of gauntlet when he then presses it. He then activates his jetpack and flies out of the way as a remote controlled speeder bike comes rushing in to flatten his opposer. (7% damage) GRAB: *'Regular:' Fett hovers with his pack and shoots a whipcord out of his gauntlet that wraps around his opponent's ankles and ties them together before he soars forwards and somersaults mid-air, causing his opponent to fly up via the cord and slam back onto the ground. *'Reverse:' Fett hovers with his pack and shoots a whipcord out of his gauntlet that wraps around his opponent's ankles and ties them together before he drags them over to his side before he cuts the wire and fly kicks them backwards in the gut. Tag Form Fett backrolls out of the way as the Slave I comes down and fires at his opponent. The ship will hover constantly until its 20 seconds are up or its destruction. Proxy Skin Gallery boba.jpg|Concept art of Fett slave 1.jpg|Boba's tag partner, an auto controlled Slave I Category:Injustice: Galactic Emission Category:Males Category:Scout (Galactic Emission)